Hijos del peligro
by inuchara2511
Summary: Tony le pide de regalo de aniversario a Steve el poder contarles a los vengadores de su relación, Steve se niega rotundamente lo cual lleva a una pelea entre ellos que puede acabar con su relación por los miedos de Steve de ser juzgado, es raro como alguien que se enfrenta al peligro todos los días le teme a algo tan simple como ser juzgado por la sociedad ¿no?


Si tuviera que definir mi relación con Stark en una palabra, supongo seria , problemática, lo amo más que nada es mi familia, mi hogar, mi vida y creo que me esfuerzo todos los días para que él lo sienta así, lo amo más que a nada en mi vida y él lo sabe , ¿porque necesitaría saberlo el resto del mundo? Claro es el gran Tony Stark y no soporta tener que esconderse, le encanta ser el centro de atención ¿sabrá que con solo pararse todo el mundo lo voltea a ver? Y como no, si es casi una maravilla natural. Pero a mí nunca me ha gustado sentirme observado o juzgado ¿Acaso no nota que tengo miedo? Solo quiero que me entiendas mi vida.

-Tony, suficiente problema es salir contigo para que además lo quieras hace público - el rubio soltó con voz militar

No era para nada lo que quería decir, no era ni de cerca lo que sentía, pero las palabras habían salido como podían

-¡Pues si tan malo es andar conmigo sabes dónde está la salida!- el castaño gritó esto último para después irse echando humos por la puerta y si Steve no lo conociera como lo hace ni siquiera hubiera notado la fina capa de lágrimas que cristaliza los ojos del castaño.

El corazón se le estrujaba de ver a Tony de esa manera y era más terrible aún saberse culpable, un beso, es todo lo que tuvo que haber hecho, un beso y decirle a los vengadores, a su familia, que llevaban un año juntos, solo un beso, como lo miles que se han dado a escondidas del mundo por capricho suyo, pero no, ni por ser su primer aniversario había podido vencer ese miedo, era difícil luchar contra un miedo infundado, simplemente no podía.

Lagrimas se empezaron a agrupar en sus ojos, le dolía, era horrible saber que Tony sufría por su culpa, empezó a llorar aun parado en medio de la sala de la Torre, tenía ganas de desaparecer, más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo camino por sus mejillas, tal vez si debería de desaparecer, después de todo el sí sabía dónde estaba la salida, Tony no necesitaba toda esta mierda en su vida, no necesitaba un amor con complejo de años cuarenta que viviera escondiendo lo que sentía, no lo necesitaba a él, merecía algo mejor y ese pensamiento le rompió el alma, mas lagrimas rodaron sin control y unos sollozos intentando calmar a las lágrimas en vano salieron de manera quedita por su garganta.

Ahí se quedó durante un largo rato parado en medio de la sala, la luz de medio día alumbraba el cuarto, pero para él todo se veía tan oscuro.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y con las mejillas aún húmedas encaminó sus pasos a la salida, y siguió hasta llegar a un parque ,el día afuera se miraba tan hermoso, un día brillante con pocas nubes, el aire fresco y el sol caliente, hubieran tenido el mejor aniversario si el no fuera tan idiota, ya no estaba llorando pero dolía el simple hecho de respirar, todo le recordaba a Tony, lo extrañaba y no llevaba ni una hora lejos de él, carajo, ¿que debía hacer sin él? Su vida desde que despertó había sido él y solo el, era su compañero de trabajo, su mejor amigo, con quien despertaba en las mañanas, con quien platicaba en las tardes, con quien hace el amor en las noches, él le había dado un hogar, él era su hogar, con quien se sentía encajar, la razón por la que estar en otra época no era una total locura, era el, siempre fue el.

El parque estaba medianamente vacío para ser las 3 de la tarde, eso le tranquilizó un poco y le dio tiempo para sentarse en una banca y ver el paisaje, esta vez pensando en nada, ya no quería pensar, dolía, dolía que cada cosa le trajera recuerdos de él, era mejor quedarse en blanco perder la viste en cualquier cosa y tomar aire , sin pensar, porque cada pensamiento lo encaminaba a él, a su mirada, a su sarcasmo, a su sonrisa , a todo aquello que estaba perdiendo, su mirada la clavo en un punto fijo del parque y así se quedó suspendido durante unos segundos de relativa paz.

-¿Disculpe señor?- la voz de una niña de no más de 4 años lo logró perturbar de su estado de paz, era una niña pequeña de ojos oscuros y cabello ondulado recogido en dos coletas.

-Si pequeña, ¿qué necesita?- pregunto Steve con tono amable para ocultar su tristeza de la pequeña que nada tenía que ver con sus problemas

-Es que, no sé dónde está mi familia, y yo bueno- la niña hablaba quedito y parecía inquieta y asustada, cosa que pasó desapercibida en primera estancia por Steve por tratar de no pensar

-Ohh, no te preocupes, mira siéntate aquí y tú y yo podemos esperar a que llegan tus papas ¿te parece?- dijo el rubio mientras le hacía espacio en la banca a la pequeña para distraerla y así no se preocupara tanto

-Está bien- dijo la niña aun nerviosa

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Steve en otro intento para distraerla y hacer que la pequeña estuviera más calmada

-Me llamo Streifen, me dicen Stef- dijo la niña aún con timidez

-Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿te gusta dibujar?- pregunto el rubio mientras sacaba su cuaderno de referencias y su lápiz y la niña lo miraba con curiosidad a la vez que asentía

-Me gusta dibujar flores y animales y superhéroes y a mis amigos - Streifen continuo hablando de cosas al azar mientras Steve le sonreía y escuchaba las palabras de la niña, ella lo había distraído mucho mejor de su angustia que el a ella.

-¡Stef, ven acá! Nos tenías preocupadas- una mujer de tez clara pelo lacio y rojizo/naranja y pecas en la cara grito entre enojada, preocupada y aliviada mientras la pequeña se aventaba a sus brazos gritando eufórica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Detrás de la primera chica venia otra joven de tez morena claro de pelo ondulada peinado para un solo lado y unos ojos oscuros en marcados con unos lentes con una sonrisa más despreocupada.

-Te dije que no sería lejos mi amor, es una niña inteligente- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a cargar a la niña y besaba a la pelirroja

-Pudo pasarle algo, tienes que ser más cuidadosa- renegó la pelirroja aun molesta

-Lose, lo seré, te lo prometo, lleva a la niña por una nieve para que se le quite el susto ¿sí?- pidió la castaña con tono conciliador mientras le pasaba a la niña

-Esta discusión aún no acaba- dijo la pelirroja tratando de suprimir su sonrisa mientras llevaba a la niña aun puesto de nieves a escasos metros del parque

-¿Alguna vez acaban contigo?- la castaña se burló de la pelirroja mientras se iba

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla, si algo le pasara no sé qué haría- la castaña le dirigió la mirada al rubio y le sonrió en agradecimiento

-No hay problema, yo, bueno, su hija es muy linda, no se preocupe- Steve se encontraba en shock, no terminaba de procesar del todo la situación y casi sin darse cuenta soltó lo que pensaba

-No sé cómo lo pueden hacer-

-¿Cuidar un hijo?, no es tan difícil cuando no los pierdes-

-No, bueno, yo hablaba de tener una relación como la suya-

-¿Te molesta acaso?- soltó la castaña con desconfianza

-No, no qué va, lo que pasa es que, yo bueno, tengo novio, y que todos se entrasen, que todos lo sepan me preocupa- Steve lo soltó rápidamente y con los nervios palpables en su voz,

-Ohh te da miedo, que lo sepan ¿no?- pregunto la castaña

-Sí, bueno, algo así-

-No te preocupes, entiendo, todos pasamos por esto, pero luego de un tiempo, te das cuenta que nada tiene de especial si dos mujer se dan la mano a la mitad de la calle o debajo del mantel o en la soledad de su casa porque al final si se aman de igual se tomarán de la mano.

Ella y yo lo guardamos durante mucho tiempo ¿sabes?, lo disfrazamos de amistad para pasear por la ciudad, ya sabes para evitar esos comentarios que escuchas a lo lejos de "Eso no está bien" y "Que se le va a hacer", fuimos aprendiendo que lo que dijeran los demás esta de mas, después de todo ¿quién evita que las palomas vuelen? Nadie. Porque está en su naturaleza volar así como esta en la mía amarla.

Me ha enseñado tantas cosas, por ella sé que cuando sienta que todo el mundo me tira piedras y todos abuchean mis decisiones antes que lanzar de vuelta toda las piedras o rendirme y dejar que me golpeen siempre puedo contar con ella para juntar cada una de esas piedras y construir un muro y aislarnos del resto del mundo si lo necesito.

Y si amas a ese hombre como yo amo a esta mujer, no lo dejes ir, porque todos comentan y pocos saben que se siente amar a alguien de esta manera- la castaña sonrió al terminar su frase y le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del banco, Steve acepta su mano y se levanta del banco con el corazón acelerado con la ilusión de aun poder arreglar las cosas con Tony.

-Muchas gracias…-

-Angélica, pero llámame Angie- Angie sonrió cuando miro a su esposa llegar y la atrajo un beso- Y ella es Nataly el amor de mi vida

-Gracias Angie , un placer Nataly- Steve se decidió rápidamente y se encaminó a la Torre Stark mientras las chicas se iban quedando atrás aun abrazadas y susurrando cosas al oído con la niña en brazos.

Steve llegó a la Torre durante el ocaso, cuando la ciudad se teñía de un naranja suave, ingreso a la Torre con la tarjeta de acceso que por azares del destino llevaba en el bolsillo y tomo el elevador hasta el piso del taller y se paró justamente enfrente de la puerta de este y durante un segundo sintió incertidumbre pese a ello toco la puerta y sin esperar respuesta empezó a hablar.

-Tony, porfavor abre- el rubio suplico desde el otro lado de la puerta - ya sé que es tarde para esto, pero quiero volverte a ver, lo siento.- tomo una respiración para contener las lágrimas. -Y aquí me tienes tocando tu puerta, sin que nadie sepa el porque me importas tanto y no me importa que nadie nos entienda solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Por favor solo déjame explicarte.- el rubio susurro eso contra la puerta tragándose las ganas de llorar.

-Tienes diez minutos y no más Rogers- la voz de Tony sonó detrás de Steve, traía el pelo despeinado y por su cara podría apostar que estuvo llorando traía una taza de café en la mano por lo que dedujo que venía de la cocina

-Lo siento, te amo, perdóname- Steve suplico mientras se abrazaba al moreno y este se quedaba estático

-Tus diez minutos están corriendo Steve- respondió Tony en un intento por no ceder tan fácil ante el rubio

-Tony te amo, más que nada en este mundo, sin ti no sé qué hacer, eres todo lo que tengo, me diste un hogar, tu eres mi hogar y aun así siento terror de que los demás se enteren, un miedo que me inculcaron desde hace tanto que realmente no sé cómo lidiar con él, no es que sienta que está mal amarte, amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado simplemente siente miedo de hacerlo y entiendo si quieres acabar con esto, porque realmente mereces alguien que no se esconda – Steve sonrió con tristeza después de todo al fin pudo sacar todo lo que sentía incluso lo que no quería, pero no había manera de echarse atrás si Tony decidía acabar tendría que aceptarlo.

Tony se abrazó a Steve y de un momento a otro y sin aviso llamo a su armadura y se aventó desde la ventana con Steve sujeto a el

-¡Estas demente o que te pasa Stark, baja esta porquería inmediatamente! - al diablo con el amor si Tony lo dejaba caer lo iba a matar

-Tranquilo Cap, te tengo y todavía falto yo por hablar- sonrió coqueto Stark mientras sujetaba mejor la cintura del rubio. –Mira yo sé que se siente tener miedo de que todos te juzguen por una decisión y por eso pensé que te sentirías más mejor aquí, en lo alto, donde no se juzga lo bueno o lo malo, donde sentimos un poco la libertad-

-Estás loco- Steve sonrió mientras se acercaba más a su rostro

-Talvez, pero tenemos que estar un poco mal de la cabeza para arriesgar nuestras vidas día a día contra aliens, monstros y científicos locos ¿no?, Steve somos hijos del peligro, podemos morir de un día para otro , ¿no te gustaría que al morir , lo hagamos juntos? Así talvez, cuando partamos, nos convirtamos en estrellas, estrellas del cielo de esas de verdad aquí en la cumbre del cielo donde no nos juzguen, donde no haya bueno o malo, donde simplemente seremos libres- Tony sonrió con dulzura mirando fijamente al Cap que le sostenía la mirada embobado con sus palabras.

-¿Entonces no quieres acabar con nuestra relación? – pregunto el rubio aun aturdido por todo lo que había dicho el genio

-Si algo se tiene que acabar, prefiero que seas tú adentro mío- Tony le susurro de manera coqueta a Steve que correspondió la sonrisa

-Vamos abajo, que no podemos hacerlo a 500 pies de altura- replico el rubio sonriendo

-¿Es un reto acaso? - Tony se acercó a besarlo y en ese momento Steve sintió que nada nunca más lo haría callarse de decirle al mundo cuanto amaba a Tony porque sin duda era problemático pero cada momento, cada problema valía la pena.


End file.
